


Alluring Scent

by ahunmaster, TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Wolf/Bear AU [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Het, Human, Hybrids, Interspecies Relationship(s), Kissing, Multiple Partners, Naked Cuddling, Other, Porn, Porn With Plot, Sex, Smut, animal/human hybrids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:39:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5628583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eclipse doesn't realize just how delicious she smells to the bear-men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alluring Scent

Eclipse hummed to herself as she carried the cleaned and folded laundry up the stairs. She had gotten a lot done today, surprisingly. For whatever reason, the bear-men weren't jumping her and pinning her down onto the nearest surface. Which was surprising, since it was laundry day. Usually they, Megatron especially, liked to do that to her on laundry day.

But because they had left her be, she was able to get all the laundry clean, dry, and folded. Now she just had to put it away.

She walked into Megatron's room first. Setting down the basket, she moved to pick up his clothes to put them in the dresser. She always wondered why, but bear-men only seemed to wear pants... Nothing else but pants. They didn't wear shirts or shoes or even underwear... Just pants. It made laundry easier for her, yes, but she was curious.

She had asked Shockwave about it once. He only said that it was easier to deal with. Too much clothing was constricting. And often times too warm. They had much more body heat and fur than humans, so things like clothing wasn't really necessary. The pants were just to keep themselves covered.

Oh well, whatever worked for them, she supposed.

As she finished putting away his pants, she heard footsteps behind her. She glanced over her shoulder to see Megatron come into the room and gave him a small smile before turning back to the basket.

"I finished putting away your clothes," she said, moving to pick it up. "I just need to put away the rest and then I'll get started on dinner-"

A large hand suddenly grabbed a hold of her arm. She cried out when she was yanked back, dropping the laundry onto the floor. Before she knew it, she was pressed up against the wall, Megatron behind her and keeping her pinned. She whimpered when his face dove into her neck, the bear-man breathing hard against her skin.

The hard thing poking at her backside didn't go unnoticed either.

"M-Megatron?"

When had he gotten this aroused? She hadn't even done anything! And it wasn't as if she was wearing anything provocative either... She was just wearing a light purple scullery maid dress. But he was breathing so hard and his entire body felt warmer than usual. She gasped when he moved closer to her, his hands keeping her pressed up against the wall as his lips danced against the nape of her neck.

"Megatron?"

"... You..."

His voice sent shivers down her spine. It was deep and rough... Just like it always was when he was in a more aggressive, feral mood.

"Have you any idea how tantalizing you smell right now?" he growled. "We can't take it anymore... Fuck, I thought we could, but damn it... It's too much."

She had little to no time to react when he suddenly ripped the back of her dress and her undergarments. Eclipse couldn't help but to scream, shocked and confused as to what was going on. Megatron had never acted like this before. What was she supposed to do?!

"M-Megatron? W-What-?"

"You had to walk around, strutting and stinking up the whole place."

"M-Megatron, I don't understand. W-What did I do?"

The bear-man only chuckled as he reached for the nightstand close to them, pulling it open to grab a bottle of oil. "You don't even realize what you're doing?"

"N-No! No, I don't-! What did I do?!"

"Shockwave will explain it once he comes to join us."

"Shock-AH!"

Eclipse's fingers dug into the wall as Megatron’s fingers were suddenly at her back entrance. Why was he doing it back there? What had brought this on in the first place?! But she wasn’t able to ask as he furiously prepped her, fingers pushing deep inside of her and rubbing up against her rectum’s walls.

Anal was a little difficult for her. She was still getting used to the idea that you could have sex back there… It just seemed so unnatural. And she was also a little confused. Megatron preferred fucking her pussy, so for him to be using her ass like this… She didn’t know what to think.

But soon her cries turned into moans, her pussy getting wet from the anal stimulation. As embarrassing as it was, she liked having anal sex. Not as much as normal sex, but it did make her feel hot and bothered… Thinking about it now, it was so embarrassing and shameful. But she could only moan out in pleasure, even pushing back into his hand to push the fingers deeper inside.

But Megatron suddenly pulled his fingers out and slicked himself up quickly. She panted hard, shivering when his hands were suddenly at her hips, his now slick cock poking at her backside. 

“Just relax.”

Eclipse had no time to react when her ass was filled up, her walls tightening around the intruding, hard cock. A loud scream filled the room before moaning took its place as the bear-man began to fuck her hard against the wall.

"M-Megatron!" Eclipse reached back to grab his wrist, "W-Wait, why-?"

"Fuck, you feel good. Fucking smell wanting to take seed..."

Smell? Why did he keep talking about her smell? She wasn't wearing any perfume today and she had showered this morning... She tried to think as to what he was talking about, but it was hard to concentrate when he was thrusting into her like some sort of madman.

Megatron bit into her neck, drawing another cry from his little human lover. Primus, she smelled so delicious... They had all tried to stay away from her that day. Avoid her so they could avoid her scent. But all day, she wandered around the house, her smell becoming more and more intoxicating as the day went on.

He tried hard to ignore it. As did Lugnut and Shockwave. But they were all having a hard time with the overpowering stench... It called to them, begged them to claim this woman. To... breed with her. As if she were some sort of animal.

The resistance was all for naught. They just couldn't handle it anymore. Him especially. And when he came up here and saw her in his room, in his private domain... He snapped. He couldn't take it anymore.

At least he had remembered that, no matter how much he wanted to, he couldn’t use her pussy. He had to fight his instinct to mate with her. He didn’t want her to get pregnant from this. She wasn’t ready to be a mother. He didn’t even know if she wanted children yet. For her sake, he had to use her second entrance.

By her screams though, he could see that she didn’t mind.

"M-Mega-Megatron-AH!"

"Fuck, you slutty little bitch... You have no idea..." He slammed harder into her, trapping her against the wall as her insides clenched and rippled around his cock. He buried his nose into her hair, wanting more of that sweet scent. Damn it, damn it, damn it! She smelled so fucking good! 

Eclipse could do little but let him continue to thrust into her, clawing her nails into the wall as a way to ground herself. Moan after moan escaped past her lips, unable to do anything else but cry out his name and groan from the euphoric sensations. And he had said Shockwave would join them. That had to mean that Lugnut would as well...

Would they all be like this? Thrusting into her like mad beasts? She didn't know if she could handle it or not. Was she mentally prepared for that? She couldn't really think on it, too busy drowning in pleasure.

"Sir?"

Eclipse gasped when she turned to see Shockwave in the doorway, looking haggard and exhausted. Megatron continued to thrust into her, but also turned to look at his Beta.

" _What is it?_ "

Primus, Eclipse had never heard Megatron speak with such a threatening voice.

"...Alpha..." Shockwave went down to one knee, trying to appear less intimidating to his leader, "I was only worried for Eclipse."

Eclipse found her chin being grabbed as she was pulled back into a kiss. When she opened her eyes, she found him staring at Shockwave as if proving a point of some kind.

"She's fine. And you should learn your place, Beta."

"I only meant that she might be uncomfortable against the wall." Shockwave was speaking slowly now, like he was speaking to a feral animal, "Perhaps she would be more- "

"Silence." Megatron ordered the other, but still pulled out of Eclipse to throw her onto the bed. She let out a small cry when she landed on her stomach, but ended up moaning when he entered her again. "When I am finished, you may do whatever you wish."

Shockwave only bowed his head, shuddering a bit as Eclipse’s smell grew more and more powerful. This was his fault. He should have explained this to her when her scent first started to creep up. He had only told her about this once before, back when she first spent the night with them. But all he had said was that they could tell when she was ovulating by her smell. He had never told her that, during her ovulating period, her scent was much more powerful and intoxicating.

They had been able to handle it the first two months. But for whatever reason, her scent now was particularly strong. They could only ignore it for the first two days, but now… It became too much for them. They had to act on their instincts before it drove them mad.

“AH! AH!”

Eclipse could only hold onto the sheets. Megatron gripped her hips tightly, slamming deep inside of her as hard as he could. She would definitely be bruised after this… and she still had Shockwave to tend to.

She heard more footsteps, glancing up to see Lugnut now standing in the doorway. Right… She had to tend to him as well. And if Megatron wasn’t using her pussy, she had a feeling that the others wouldn’t either…

She really hoped she would be able to handle this.

* * *

Eclipse was exhausted. Completely naked and covered in cum and bite marks, she lied on Megatron’s bed with her face buried into the sheets. Her ass was full and sticky with her lovers’ seed trickling out of her, staining her thighs and the fabric below. She could still taste cum in her mouth and her pussy felt weak from all the orgasms. 

Primus, what had even caused all of this? Megatron said Shockwave would explain, but the normally collected man had been too busy fucking the life out of her to say anything. And Lugnut certainly didn’t help with his huge cock in her ass or his mouth at her cunt.

At least after four hours, it finally ended. Though, she couldn’t move since she was so drained. And she knew Lugnut was going to fetch water to draw her a bath. Shockwave was more than likely making her some food to give her back some strength.

A large hand suddenly fell to her hair. She found the strength to turn her head, seeing Megatron sitting beside her, his hand gently combing through her hair.

“Are you all right?” he murmured. 

He looked worried. Despite having little energy, she nodded.

“… We shouldn’t have done that,” he said, his voice low. “We should have told you about your scent during this time beforehand.”

Right. Shockwave, after getting out his frustrations, had finally explained to her what had happened. That her scent produced due to her ovulating drove the bear-men insane. They wanted to mate with her, to give her babies. Megatron especially, since he was the alpha. But they didn’t want to force something like that on her, so they used her back entrance instead…

She let out a small sigh and snuggled into the sheets. At least she knew why that had happened… Though of course now, she was sore all over. She hoped that there was some way to suppress her stench so this wouldn’t happen out of the blue again. She didn’t know if she could handle all three of them being aggressively crazy like this every month.

A small kiss to her neck made her perk up, only to gasp when Megatron gently lifted her up and held her against his chest. His arms wrapped tightly around her, keeping her pressed against him in a warm embrace. Her shoulders slumped a bit and she closed her eyes, allowing herself to relax a bit.

“Just rest now,” he said, running his fingers through her hair. “You need to recover.”

She still smelled sweet, but thankfully, most of it was washed out thanks to their mixed scents overpowering it. It would keep them at bay until the ovulating period passed, which would give Eclipse plenty of time to rest… He planted a soft kiss to the top of her head.

The young woman nuzzled into his chest, giving a small smile. Even though they enjoyed making her scream and cum around them, filling her up to their hearts’ content, they also took care of her afterwards. Whatever she might have needed, they provided.

So long as Megatron kept holding her like this, she could handle any intense rounds that would come in the future.


End file.
